Slate Stonehold - Fighter
Team Maneuver Qualified to Lead: Crowded Charge: Can charge through team member's square. Trained For: Massed Charge: Gain bonus to damage equal to number of team members charging (all charge same creature) Team Shield Maneuver: if adjacent team member drops to -1 or lower HP can take immediate action to push downed team member up to 10' Heavy Cavalry: Can join a mounted closed formation: all team members must act on same initiative, each member takes up 1/2 as much lateral space (5' wide for a horse), no -4 penalty for squeezing, opponents can't choose to avoid an overrun and must attempt to block, team member's mounts count as one size category larger for purposes of resolving overruns. Cunning Ambush: Maneuver leader uses his hide check on everybody (modified by the hider's dex mod and armor check) Superior Flank: Whenever two team members are flanking, all members can make melee attacks with flanking benefit against that foe. History Slate Stonehold spent his early youth as a caravan guard and adventurer along the sword coast. Several years ago on a journey through Waterdeep, Slate fell in love with a bar maid in a small tavern in the Trade District. He immediately gave up his life of adventure and set about winning the young maid's heart. He hired on with the Waterdeep Watch and spent the next several months wooing his love. At first put off by his akward advances and unusual appearance, she eventually came to appreciate his devotion and relative innocence. After they were married, Slate resigned from the watch and used most of the coin he had left over from adventuring to purchase the tavern where his new wife worked. She continued to perform the day-to-day operations of the tavern and Slate served as barkeep and bouncer. It was a peaceful life, and Slate and his bride were happy. After two years of this life, his wife announced to Slate one morning that she was pregnant, and they were overjoyed at the news. Two weeks later the Githyanki came to Waterdeep. During one of their seemingly random attacks on the city, Slate's wife was killed by a band of githyanki raiders. Slate slew several githyanki during the fight, but was unable to save his wife. Overcome with grief, Slate was ready to end his suffering and seek his wife in death. He set fire to the tavern to serve as her funeral pyre, took to the streets, and began killing githyanki. He threw himself recklessly at every invader he saw, and despite grave injuries, continued to kill as many as he could. Eventually, he came upon a battle between some Desperate Men and a group of invaders and joined the fray. Somehow, Slate survived the invasion and the Desperate Men took him back to their base for healing. Now past the initial shock of losing everything he valued in life, Slate decided to join the Desperate Men in their efforts to thwart the githyanki invaders. Slate rarely speaks, and when he does his grief and bitterness can still be detected. In most aspects of life he still seems to just be going through the motions, taking no joy in life, not answering the jokes of his comrades, nor complaining at discomforts or injury. The only thing that brings a spark of life back to his eyes is killing githyanki. Missions Astral Counterattack: '''Slate took part in the counter attack against the githyanki, aboard the Endeavor. '''Daggerford: Slate took part in the Commando attack of Daggerford. He was with the group that attacked the central castle, and freed the prisoners. Scorbubel: '''Slate was part of the team that was sent to aid in the defense of Scornubel. '''Chilean Miners: Slate was part of the team sent to rescue the trapped soldiers south of Daggerford. Operation Valkrye: Slate was part of the team sent deep behind enemy lines in order to gather intel on the githyanki forces in and around Baldur's Gate. Category:Desperate Men Category:NPCs